Obra de Arte
by MiyuChan666
Summary: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki. YunJae Fic :3! YAOI BoyxBoy! òwo


El crear una obra de arte, como una pintura, es bastante difícil… Pero quizás el apreciarla y entender el verdadero sentido de esta lo es aun más… Porque una pintura esconde sentimientos que no se pueden expresar con palabras, sentimientos que solo pueden percatar un reducido número de personas… Ya que toda la gente que ahora observa sus pinturas, todas esas personas que ahora las alaban y elogian… no entienden nada…

- Patético… Rió más para él que para el resto…

Y cuando la exposición terminó y toda la gente se fue, se dio cuenta de que algo era distinto a otras exposiciones… Alguien seguía mirando sus obras, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro…

- La exposición ya terminó… -

El extraño lo miró sonriente y con ojos brillantes…

- El sentimiento que le da a sus pinturas es realmente hermoso… - Dijo  
- Muchas gracias… ¿Es usted crítico de arte? -  
- Algo así… Soy un crítico mudo, no publico mis críticas… -  
- Entonces no lo es…  
- Soy solo un amante de arte como el suyo… -

Sonrió ante el cumplido, no era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso, pero por alguna razón le creía, lo que le decía era cierto…

- Muchas gracias… -  
- ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo a tomar un café? Me gustaría hablar un poco con usted… y hay una cafetería muy cerca de aquí… - Susurró curvando sus gruesos labios color fresa en una sonrisa coqueta…  
- ¿Es esto una cita? - Preguntó juguetón, recibiendo como respuesta una suave carcajada muy divertida…

_"Linda risa…"_ Pensó el joven de piel tostada, riendo algo enternecido pero ocultando el gesto inmediatamente.

- Bueno, puede tomarlo como quiera… -  
- Pues con gusto acepto la invitación -

Caminaron juntos hacia el lugar, quedaba muy cerca… Los primeros minutos caminaron totalmente en silencio…

- Oh, cierto… Yunho, soy Jung Yunho… -  
- Lo se… - susurró - ¿Cómo no conocer el nombre de un tan buen pintor? -  
- Oh, gracias… - Se quedó callado y miró al castaño…  
- Kim Jaejoong -  
- Gracias, Jaejoong… - Dijo sonriendo

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de ellos el resto del camino, Yunho, caminando unos pasos más atrás que el otro joven, pudo apreciarlo completamente… Su cintura era muy pequeña y ¿Abrazable? Sus hombros eran gruesos y se veían fuertes, al igual que sus brazos… Sus piernas eran muy delgadas pero se veían muy bien con esos jeans rasgados que usaba, además de la camiseta blanca, unas cadenas que colgaban de su fino cuello y unas muñequeras…

Luego se adelantó unos pasos y observó su rostro… Sus labios eran gruesos y muy rosados (Como fresas)… incluso se veían un tanto femeninos, pero al mirar todo su rostro, sus facciones, todas, eran muy finas… sus brillantes ojos negros eran cubiertos por unos finos lentes que caían suavemente sobre su nariz… Su cabello castaño caía en finos mechones (Los cuales movía con frecuencia hacia un lado) sobre su frente…

- Aquí es… - susurró sonriendo

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, enseguida una chica los atendió.

- Pide lo que quieras, yo invito… - Dijo él, tuteándolo por primera vez  
- Solo un café, no te preocupes… - Lo tuteó de vuelta, sintiéndose así mas cómodo.  
- Ok, yo quiero un café y un pastel de fresas… -

La chica anotó las órdenes y en un instante las trajo.

- Y bien… - Dijo Jaejoong comiendo un trozo de su pastel, mirando al moreno expectante, este le devolvió la mirada algo confundido…  
- Me gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas de ti… Vine desde lejos para verte y no me iré sin saber nada nuevo… -  
- ¿Para verme? -  
- Oh si, soy una especie de admirador tuyo, ya sabes, me encanta el sentimiento en tus pinturas, pero creo que ya dije eso, ¿No? -

El moreno asintió dándole un sorbo lento a su humeante café.

- ¿Y que te gustaría saber? - Preguntó curioso  
- Verás… No es tanto el preguntarte cosas… Es solo que… - Tomó un sorbo a su café y siguió - Yo… ¿Alguna vez has tenido el sentimiento de que, al ver a un a persona por primera vez, sientes que ya la conocías hace mucho? -

Yunho lo miró con los ojos fijos en los suyos… Jaejoong rió algo avergonzado y bajó la cabeza…

- Se que suena loco pero… eso me paso contigo, siento que siempre te he conocido… - Dijo jugando con la cuchara en su taza…  
- Oh… -  
- Bueno, son solo locuras mías, no me hagas caso… - Dijo sonriendo melancólico  
- A veces… No, siempre… - comenzó a hablar el moreno - Cuando hago mis pinturas… pienso en alguien… -  
- ¿Alguien? -  
- Si, y no se quien es… Solo recuerdo a alguien… A quien quise mucho pero que no logro recordar… -  
- Woh… eso explica los sentimientos de tus pinturas… Al mirarlas puedo sentir… perfectamente esa nostalgia… Esa melancolía… y muchas veces el dolor que transmiten… - Dijo en un susurro mientras jugaba con la fresa en su pastel, para luego comerla…  
- Y siempre… sueño con esa persona… - Respondió dando un sorbo bastante largo a su café para acabárselo.  
- Que cosas… - Dijo sonriendo Jaejoong, una sonrisa bastante melancólica pero que al moreno le pareció un gesto más que tierno…  
- Bueno… Tengo unos cuantos proyectos que terminar así que me marcho… - Dijo Yunho arreglando su abrigo, Jaejoong tomó el último sorbo de café y pidió la cuenta…  
- Está bien… un gusto conocerte, Yunho -  
- Igualmente… ¿Te parece si intercambiamos números? - Preguntó el moreno sonriendo, mientras mostraba su celular, el castaño sonrió y sacó el suyo - Con gusto -

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Yunho no estaba muy seguro del porque le había dicho todas esas cosas, las cuales hasta ahora eran un completo secreto, pero al igual que Jaejoong, sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho… Y que había esperado este día durante mucho tiempo…

~*~

_- ¿Te vas? -  
- Si… -  
- Volverás, ¿Cierto?-_

_- No volverás… -  
- Lo siento Yunho… -  
- Te extrañaré… J… -_

~*~

Despertó a de golpe, el despertador sonaba y suspiró… siempre despertaba en la misma parte del sueño… cada vez que diría su nombre…

El aroma a café inundó la cocina, el sol entraba por la ventana dando una calidez muy reconfortable a la habitación… Luego de bañarme y desayunar se sentó frente al lienzo, suspiró y comenzó a pintar…

- Melancolía… tristeza… nostalgia… - Susurró mientras pintaba, porque eso era todo lo que sentía en ese momento…

Cuando ya estaba por terminar sonó su celular y al mirar la pantalla leyó el nombre

- Jaejoong… -

Sonrió y dejó el pincel a un lado para contestar… Desde ya un mes que lo conocía y se había encariñado mucho con él…

- ¿Hola? -  
- Yunho Hyung… Hola, ehm… Estaba caminando y bueno… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a algún lado… -  
- ¡Oh! ¡Claro!... Deja cambiarme, estoy un poco… pintado… -

Escuchó esa risita divertida desde el otro lado del celular y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ok… Estoy en la cafetería -  
- Voy en un momento ¿Si? -  
- Está bien, nos vemos… -

Apenas cortó corrió a bañarse (De nuevo) y a arreglarse, tomó su celular y corrió a la cafetería…

Cuando llegaba vio al castaño sentado en una mesa y sonrió…

- ¡Jaejoong! -

El nombrado levantó la vista rápidamente de la revista que leía encontrándose con el moreno y le regaló una calida sonrisa…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vamos? - Preguntó Yunho sonriendo  
- Pues… conseguí dos entradas para el acuario y me gustaría ir contigo, ¿Que te parece? -  
- ¡Acuario! Suena bien, luego podríamos ir por un helado… -  
- ¿Y que te parece luego una película? -  
- ¡Claro! ¿Vamos? -

El castaño se levantó y caminaron juntos, luego de ir al acuario tomaron un helado como habían dicho, vieron una película y luego Jaejoong acompañó a su departamento a Yunho… hablando de distintas idioteces.

- Gracias por todo, lo pasé bien… - Sonrió Yunho…  
- Yo también, nos vemos otro día… - Sonrió de vuelta

Eran ya cerca de las 12 de la noche, cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento busco la llave en su pantalón, pero ¡Sorpresa! No estaba…

- Demonios… -

La buscó en sus bolsillos, e su bolso, en su abrigo, en todos lados y no la encontró… La ancianita que vivía en el departamento de al lado tenía una copia de la llave de su casa pero a esta hora estaría durmiendo y no quería molestarla…

- Que hago… que hago… -

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Cómo entraría? Tendría que quedarse en la casa de algún amigo, revisó los números en su celular…  
Junsu estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios de la universidad, Yoochun ya casi no descansaba con su trabajo como compositor musical, Changmin aun estaba en la escuela y Yunho no se llevaba muy bien con sus padres… jaejoong…

- Jaejoong… - susurró… era su única salvación, recordó que no sería tarde para alcanzarle así que corrió escaleras abajo y salio de edificio…  
Divisó su silueta unas calles más allá y corrió para alcanzarlo…

- ¡¡Jaejoong!! - Gritó, el castaño se giró mirándolo confundido, cuando el moreno llego junto a el se detuvo para tomar aire…  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto curioso Jaejoong, Yunho respiro profundo para poder hablar  
- Es que… no quiero molestarte pero tengo un problema… Ah dios… - posó su mano en su pecho y se apoyó en un poste de luz…  
- ¿Un problema? -  
- Si, es que… no quiero molestarte pero… perdí mis llaves y no quiero molestar a mi vecino para pedirle la copia y no tengo a nadie más y... -

Jaejoong comenzó a reír.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… Puedes quedarte en mi casa… -  
- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi salvación! -

Yunho sonrió muy alegre y saltó para abrazarlo.

- Jajaja tranquilo Yunho… Tranqui… lo… -

Cuando se abrazaron ambos sintieron una extraña y dolorosa punzada en sus pechos seguido de unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

El sueño de Yunho el cual siempre se repetía volvió a su mente… Como recuerdos fugaces…  
Se alejaron y se miraron algo confundidos…

- Yo… eso fue… raro… - Dijo Yunho poniendo su mano en su pecho  
- S… si… eh… -

Se quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que Jaejoong rompió el silencio.

- Ehm… Ya hace frío, vamos a mi casa - Dijo sonriendo  
- Claro - Sonrió Yunho y caminaron juntos.

Llegaron al edificio y fueron al ascensor

- Oh, está averiado nuevamente - Sonrió el castaño dirigiéndose hacia la escalera  
- ¿Averiado?... - Pregunto Yunho poniéndose pálido, recordando la altura del edificio al llegar.  
- Tranquilo, vivo solo en el 4 piso. .  
- Oh, entiendo - suspiró aliviado.

Al llegar al departamento Jaejoong introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta.

- Adelante - Sonrió  
- Gracias -

Ambos entraron

- ¿Quieres beber algo? - preguntó  
- No, no te preocupes, gracias -  
- Ok, espera aquí, siéntate… -

El moreno obedeció y comenzó a mirar las muchas fotos que había en la pared, habían muchas en donde Jaejoong salía con distintas chicas, muy distintas a el.

- Son mis hermanas… -

Se giró rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del castaño, muy cerca del suyo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía (Un poco más y se besan, pensó él)

- Oh, ¿Tus hermanas? No se parecen… -  
- No son mis hermanas biológicas, soy adoptado -  
- Oh… Yo… no sabia… lo siento -  
- Tranquilo, No es nada malo, si no fuera por mis padres hubiera quedado huérfano a los 8 años ¿No crees? Así que les agradezco mucho -  
- A los 8 años… - susurró Yunho, y su sueño nuevamente volvió a su memoria… -  
- Verás… -

Se sentó a su lado y lo miro

- No recuerdo mucho ese día… cuando tenia 8 años… me fui con los que ahora son mis padres… y me cambie de casa, nunca supe porque me adoptaron… creo que mis padres tenían problemas y no podían mantenerme. -  
- Entiendo… -  
- Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien así como vivo ahora - sonrió y apretó la mano del moreno, soltándola de inmediato al sentir esa dolorosa punzada en el pecho…  
- Ehm… oh, cierto, ven, dormirás en mi habitación. -  
- Ok… - susurró confundido

Jaejoong llevo hasta la habitación a Yunho

- Hay un pequeño problema-detalle… -  
- ¿Cuál es? -  
- No tengo otra cama… pero la mía es grande así que… -  
- No hay problema… no me volveré gay por dormir una noche con otro hombre, ¿O si? - Jaejoong comenzó a reír.  
- Te advierto que pateo cuando duermo… -  
- Y yo muerdo así que no se me acerques mucho… -

Ambos comenzaron a reír y Jaejoong fue al baño a ponerse su pijama, Yunho dormiría en ropa interior y con una camiseta.

- ¿Ya vas a dormir? - Preguntó Yunho…  
- Si, estoy cansado - Respondió acostándose en el lado derecho de la cama  
- Ok, entonces yo también… - Yunho se acostó en el lado izquierdo y observo el rostro sonriente de Jaejoong, lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

- Buenas noches, Yunho… -  
- Buenas noches… -

~*~

_- Jaejoong, me dijeron que te vas ¿Es cierto? -  
- S… si -  
- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? -  
- Mucho… -  
- Volverás, ¿No?-_

_- No volverás… -  
- Lo siento… -  
- Te voy a extrañar, Boo… -  
- De verdad lo siento Y… -_

~*~

Jaejoong despertó de golpe, su corazón latía muy rápido, ese sueño… sentía que eso lo había vivido pero no lograba recordar ni donde ni cuando…

Miró la hora, eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Dijo de pronto Yunho, prendiendo la lámpara y frotándose suavemente los ojos.

- Oh, perdón, ¿Te desperté? -  
- Nah, estaba despierto hace rato… soñé algo y no pude seguir durmiendo -  
- Yo también… -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato…

- ¿Yunho? -  
- ¿Si? -  
- ¿Crees que… alguien puede olvidar a una persona a la que quiso mucho? -  
- … No lo se… -  
- Ah… -  
- ¿Intentamos dormir de nuevo? -  
- Está bien, buenas noches… -

Yunho apago la luz y ambos se quedaron dormidos. El día siguiente siguió su curso normal, como los demás, Yunho se fue temprano de la casa de Jaejoong agradeciendo infinitamente el hospedaje.

Por unos días los sueños de Yunho al fin dejaron de repetirse lo que le hizo poder dormir tranquilo… Pero no se imaginaba que 3 días después ocurriría un hecho que le cambiaria la vida…

~*~  
El teléfono del castaño sonó, al tomarlo y leer el nombre en la pantalla su rostro se entristeció.

- Yunho… -

Dudó un poco en contestar pero lo hizo.

- ¿Hola? -  
- Jaejoong… Soy yo, me preguntaba si tienes la tarde libre, Podríamos ir a algún lado -

El castaño suspiró pesadamente lo que hizo que el moreno se preocupara.

- Jaejoong, ¿Pasa algo? -  
- Yunho, tengo que decirte algo… -  
- ¿Qué es? -  
- ¿Podemos juntarnos en la cafetería? -  
- Ok, te veré ahí en 10 minutos -  
- Ok… -

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar, el cual se les había hecho un sitio muy cómodo en el cual podían hablar de lo que fuera.  
Pasaron los 10 minutos y ahí estaban ambos, sentados uno frente al otro, en silencio, hasta que Yunho decidió hablar.

- ¿De que querías hablarme? -

El castaño bajó la vista, se le notaba un tanto triste… -

- Me voy… -

Por un momento Yunho casi olvido como respirar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no se esperaba esa respuesta…

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir? -  
- Me voy Yunho… Esta noche me voy de la ciudad… -

Silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió y aunque muchas personas hablaban y reían a sus alrededores no eran capaces de escuchar nada que no fueran ellos…

- No… no puedes… ¡No puedes irte Jae! - gritó  
- Lo siento… te dije que había venido solo a conocerte, y ya no puedo seguir quedándome aquí… -  
- Volverás, ¿Cierto? -

Jaejoong calló, por un instante todas las imágenes del repitente sueño del castaño se hicieron presentes en su cabeza… Apretó sus puños fuertemente para no llorar…

- Por favor Jae. No te vayas… ¡¡No puedes!! -  
- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho… - la cabeza de jae seguía baja, mirando algún punto perdido entre la taza y sus manos, las cuales temblaban suavemente, su voz colgaba de un hilo, apunto de romperse…

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver a Yunho temblando, dejando caer miles de lágrimas cristalinas, empapando sus mejillas…

- Yunho… - susurró, Yunho se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo - Perdón… - su voz se quebró y finalmente dejo caer una lagrima solitaria por su blanca mejilla, hundiendo su rostro entre sus finas manos…

El moreno corrió sin mirar atrás la mitad del camino, hasta que las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo regalaron su lluvia, cayendo sobre él, mezclándose con sus lágrimas…

Siguió caminando lentamente, con la mirada perdida, había reaccionado muy mal, eso lo sabia, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos cuando escuchó esas palabras…

Le dolía… le dolía demasiado pensar en que no vería mas a Jaejoong, no escucharía mas su melodiosa voz y esa risa que tanto le gustaba…

Llego a su departamento y miro el atril frente a su ventana, le faltaba tan poco para terminar, pero…

- Jae… - susurró y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, lanzando lejos el atril y todas las pinturas… Quería gritar, llorar, patalear, de todo…  
Miró nuevamente la pintura que estaba ahora tirada en una esquina, y sonrió irónico… Hacia una semana que pintaba eso, era para Jae…

- Jaejoong… Boo… -

Y en ese momento recordó todo… un pasado que había olvidado, que había querido olvidar para dejar de sufrir…

_- ¿Te vas? -  
- Si… -  
- Volverás, ¿Cierto?-_

_- No volverás… -  
- Lo siento Yunho… -  
- Te extrañaré… Jaejoong… -_

Era él, siempre fue él… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

Estuvo frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo, y no se dio cuenta… era él… Su amigo de la infancia, el amigo de la infancia que se fue cuando tenían 8 años, el amigo de la infancia por el cual tanto lloró… el amigo de la infancia de quien siempre… siempre estuvo enamorado…

Se levantó y corrió rápidamente hacia la cafetería… No podía dejarlo ir, no de nuevo… Y quizás no era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo…  
Al llegar no estaba ahí, así que corrió a su departamento… golpeó la puerta y toco el timbre miles de veces pero nadie abrió…

- ¿Busca a Jaejoongie? - Se giró encontrándose con una ancianita pequeña y muy arrugada…  
- s… si -  
- …l salió hace poco, ya se iba, que pena, era un buen chico… -  
- ¿Sabe hacia donde se dirigía? -  
- Claro que si, jovencito… Iba a la estación de tren… -  
- Muchas gracias -

Corrió nuevamente hacia el lugar indicado, a mitad de camino tropezó cayendo sobre sus rodillas y rompiendo sus pantalones… un perro lo persiguió, casi lo asaltaron… En fin, la suerte no estaba de su lado.  
Al fin llego al lugar y comenzó a buscar a Jaejoong, había mucha gente pero entre todas ellas logró divisar su silueta, reconocería ese cuerpo en cualquier lado…

- ¡¡Jaejoong!! - gritó a todo volumen, el nombrado se giró y quedo mudo al ver a Yunho corriendo hacia él.  
- Yunho… - susurró y no pudo seguir hablando, las manos del más alto se posaron suavemente sobre su rostro y unió sus labios con los propios, en un suave y delicioso beso…  
Soltó sus maletas y lentamente cerró sus ojos, rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos.  
Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento, sus mejillas brillaban sonrojadas… Yunho abrazo fuertemente a Jaejoong, como no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca…

- jaejoong… no me dejes… no de nuevo… - Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
- Yunho… - Respondió sorprendido…  
- Ya cometí el error de dejarte ir una vez y no quiero repetirlo… sufrí demasiado con tu ausencia… no quiero perderte de nuevo, Mi boo… - se separó para mirar al castaño a la cara, el cual comenzaba a llorar…  
- Yunho… - no podía decir otra cosa, indio su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, el cual acaricio su cabeza…  
- Todo este tiempo fui… un estúpido que no se dio cuenta que tenia una persona maravillosa frente a él… -  
- Y yo fui un estúpido que sabiendo que eras tu… no tuvo el valor de decírtelo… - Dijo sonriendo entre llantos…  
- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? -  
- Porque tenia miedo de que me hubieses olvidado para siempre… y que me creyeras loco al decírtelo… y porque… éramos amigos, y yo te quiero mucho mas que a un amigo… -  
- Jaejoong… -  
- te amo demasiado, tonto… - y lo besó nuevamente…

Cuando se separaron sintieron muchas miradas posarse en ellos, cuando miraron habían miles de personas sonriéndoles a su alrededor las cuales comenzaron a aplaudir, felicitándolos…  
Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron del rojo más chillón del que pudieran teñirse.

- ¿N… nos vamos? - susurró Jaejoong nervioso, Yunho le tomo la mano y asintió sonriente y tomo una de sus maletas - Vamos… -

Jae tomo la otra maleta y ambos corrieron mas avergonzados que nunca…

- Eso fue raro… - rió Yunho corriendo y tomando la suave mano de Jae, entrelazando sus dedos…  
- Fue como una película… - respondió sonriendo, ambos se detuvieron para mirarse… Sus ojos brillaban, se decían tantas cosas pero ninguno hablaba, las palabras no eran necesarias…  
Acercaron sus rostros suavemente, rozando sus narices, pronunciando un suave "Te amo"

- ¿Por qué la gente nos aplaudió y no nos miro raro? - preguntó Jaejoong ya más calmado, sin soltar la mano del más alto - Ya sabes, somos dos… chicos… -  
- Quizás creyeron que eras una chica - rió el moreno  
- ¡Yunho! -  
- tonto… Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.  
- Aplaudieron porque eres hermoso… - Las mejillas de jaejoong se encendieron nuevamente - Como una obra de arte… Mi obra de arte… te amo… -

Y unieron sus labios nuevamente en un profundo beso, un beso que sin palabras juraba no separarse nunca, y que se amarían por siempre.

_Fin_


End file.
